The present invention relates to vehicle trailer hitches, more particularly to a two component trailer hitch manufactured from aluminum.
Many passenger vehicles, particularly trucks, vans and sport utility vehicles are used to tow a trailer. The trailer is attached to a towing vehicle via a trailer hitch. One common type of trailer hitch is a receiver trailer hitch which includes a generally rectangular shaped tubular receiver in an assembly fixed to the vehicle frame structure. A generally rectangular shaped tongue extending from the trailer is mounted inside the receiver. The trailer hitch communicates the pulling, turning and braking forces from the towing vehicle to the trailer. Trailer hitches must bear a significant load and are designed for both functionality and aesthetics. In view of the strength and safety requirements of trailer hitches, a conventional 10,000-pound capacity trailer hitch typically weighs about of 35 pounds.
These conventional devices are typically formed from steel and include assembly of numerous components which may number as high as eight or more and which are joined together via arc welding. These heavy trailer hitches are often difficult to manipulate when installing or removing from a vehicle. Moreover, the weight of the trailer hitch adds significantly to the vehicle weight, thus reducing the fuel efficiency of the towing vehicle.
Typical trailer hitches formed from steel and having multiple components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,358; 4,032,170; 5,102,156; 5,511,813; 5,620,198 and 5,277,448. Common to the trailer hitches disclosed in each of these patents is a multi-piece structure having an overall U-shaped configuration which is bolted at least at the ends of the U-shaped structure to the towing vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,111 discloses a hidden trailer hitch having a curved strut member with mounting flanges attached to the end of the curved structure. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 427,118 discloses a design of elliptical tubes for use in a trailer hitch.
A significant drawback to conventional trailer hitches is the sheer number of components of the trailer hitches. The number of components adds to the complexity in manufacturing and installing the trailer hitch as well as the overall weight of the trailer hitch.
Accordingly, a need remains for a simple, lightweight vehicle trailer hitch having a minimum number of components.
This need is met by the vehicle trailer hitch of the present invention which includes 1) a unitary strut having a pair of integrally formed mounting members positioned at the ends of the strut and 2) a unitary receiver fixed to the strut at a position between the ends of the strut. Preferably, the strut is a U-shaped tubular member manufactured from extruded aluminum alloy having a cross-sectional configuration of an oval or a football-shape, with the mounting members formed at the ends of the tube. The ends of the tube are flattened to provide substantially planar portions. One or more openings are defined in the planar portions for receiving a fastener therethrough to fix the tube to a vehicle. The receiver includes a cast aluminum body preferably welded to the strut. An opening defined in the strut is configured to receive one end of a trailer. The internal surfaces of the opening may be coated with a protective material such as steel.
The receiver further includes a bracket extending from the top of the receiver body. The bracket includes an arcuately shaped attachment surface which abuts the exterior surface of the tube. A support member extends from the bottom of the receiver body and includes an elongated support surface is disposed on an opposing side of the tube from the arcuately shaped attachment surface. A hanger may be fixed to the tube for supporting and mounting electrical cables thereto.
The present invention further includes a method of manufacturing a vehicle trailer hitch having the steps of providing a tube having a pair of ends, bending the tube into a U-shape, flattening the ends of the tube to form a pair of substantially planar portions, reforming a portion of the tube between the ends to mate with a trailer receiver and mounting a trailer receiver on the tube at a position between the ends. The step of providing a tube preferably includes extruding an aluminum alloy tube having an oval or football-shaped cross-sectional configuration. A portion of tube is reformed to achieve a cross-sectional configuration which mates with a surface of the receiver. The receiver preferably is manufactured from cast aluminum and is welded to the tube.